Pokemon meets Sailor Moon
by Venus Goddess and Sailor U
Summary: it is my first fanfiction so read and review
1. Default Chapter Title

Ash finds a jigglypuff and fights it.  
"Go get it pikachu" yells Ash  
"pika" shouts the small yellow mouse  
"Pikachu thunder bolt attack now!!!"  
But before pikachu could battle......  
"Jigglypuff Jigglyyy puff"sang jigglypuff  
"AAAAAHHHHH, LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"  
Ash,Misty,and Tracey ran but pikachu fell asleep and was accidently left behind.  
****************  
"Phew that was close" said Tracey panting  
"Yeah,Hey where pikachu?" asked Ash looking around  
The trio looks for their yellow companion  
****4 hours later in the woods******  
"Where am i?"asked pikachu  
(i am translating for the pokemon so there is no confusion)  
"You fell asleep and you were left behind."answerd jigglypuff  
"What am i" the little mouse asked  
*swet drop on jigglypuff's forehead*  
"What do you mean?"  
"Who am i, what am i."  
"You're a pikachu."answered the pink balloon pokemon  
"Oh,ok,so are you a pikachu?"questioned pikachu  
"NO,i am a jigglypuff." spoke jigglypuff  
"Ok,i think i get it." said pikachu smiling   
"Wait,do you remember anything or anyone?" asked jigglypuff   
Pikachu just stared  
"Do you remember a short boy with a cap and he had two friends with him, do you remember any of them?"asked the pink pokemon  
"Misty,Brock,Tracey."aswerd pikachu  
******meanwhile******  
"*waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh* PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" called Ash  
"Poor Ash i wish pikachu would come soon cause if ash cries any more he'll dehidrate."said Tracey  
Misty go up and went to Ash who was up on a hill looking at the sunset and wondreing if he would ever see his little furry friend again.Ash still had tears in his eyes and hung his head, the tears ran down his cheeks. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him.  
"Pikachu?" he asked the figure   
"No, it's just me" answered Misty"What are you doing here, Ash?"  
"Just wondering if pikachu can see the stars like we can right here." said Ash looking at the stars  
Misty looked at the stars and she never saw the stars this clear before.  
*******meanwhile*********  
Serena,Rye,Hamarua,Mina,and Rini were on thier way to a festival in town.  
"Too bad Michelle couldn't come." said Hamarua  
"I can't wait to see Darrin!" said Serena gleefully  
"IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT!!!!!!!!" sreamed Rye  
*swet drop on Hamarua,Mina,and Rini's forhead*  
"You have to put up with this?" asked Hamarura   
"Yep" answerd Rini  
"It usualy gets worse than this." said Mina smiling   
Hearing this Serena and Rye stoped fighting.  
Suddenly, a gitch looking thing was in the sky.  
"WHAT'S THAT!?!?" all five girls sreamed   
The glitch pulled them in.  
The girls were unconchus.  
******When they awoke******  
"Where are we?" asked Rye  
"I have no idea." answerd Mina "but it's weird."  
Serena looks down and sees a caterpie.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screams on the her lungs.  
********meanwhile*********  
Ash felt two arms around his neck.  
"MISTY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Ash  
Ash was taken completely by suprise and thought she was going to choke him.  
To Be Continued.........  
  
I know it was short. I wont let it get this short again I promise.  
SAILOR U 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon meets Sailor Moon; part two  
  
disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon or pokemon i don't have any money so pleaseeee don't sue me blah blah blah.  
  
A/N sailor u and i have been writing each chap. seperately she writes one i write another u catch the drift just thought u should know btw it is venus goddess writing this one.now on to the story ^_^' BTW any flames will be given to Charmander and Raye. THANX ^_^'  
  
last time on Sailor Moon;  
It looks like Misty is about to strangle Ash  
  
Ash: augh helpppp  
Just then misty plants a kiss on his cheek.  
Misty thinking: maybe that will keep him quiet for a while....then again it was kinda nice.  
Ash is speachless momuntarily.  
Tracy: I gotta get a sketch of this  
Misty: GO AWAY!!!!  
*gets out her mallet of death*(mwahahahah)  
Tracy runs away  
Ash: what is that on the ground   
Ash picks up a pen   
Ash:nifty  
Misty:oh look at that pretty brooch  
They find another brooch and 2 more pens.  
Ash:wahhhhh u almost made me forget about pikachu  
Misty sweatdrops.  
Misty: we'll find him don't worry.  
  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the woods......  
  
  
Mina:augh where are we  
everyone else wakes up  
Serena:AUGGHHHH, a yellow and black rat !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
She runs in the other direction but runs into jigglypuff.  
Serena: is that a balloon?  
Rini: i dunno it kinda looks it.  
Hamara:Oh My Gawd the ballons have come alive they must die!!!!!  
Raye: i think someone's fall has damaged a few brain cells.  
Mina: i think so too.  
Everyone sweatdrops except for Hamara who gets kinda paranoid.  
Jigglypuff sings to the new comers  
Jigglypuff:maybe THEY won't fall asleep  
Mina: *Yawn* i'm getting sleepy.  
Hamara:It's the balloons can't let it catch me off guard.*yawn*  
Everyone falls asleep except pikachu who covered his ears while Jigglypuff sang.  
Jigglypuff: why?????? Oh Well, time for makeovers *mwahahahaa* *takes out pen.*  
Pikachu:ohhhhh fun  
Later that day.  
Serena: I needed a good nap. Let's get going.....to where ever we are going.  
Rini: What happened to your face???*starts to giggle*  
Serena: Who me???? Look at you!!!  
Rini: What about my face?????  
Mina hands around her compact.  
Everyone screams  
Mina: At least i didn't get a "makeover".  
Raye: yes you do!!!!!  
Everyone rolls on the floor laughing.  
Mina: Augh my face!!!!!!!  
Hamara: Look, that ballon is trying to get away.Get it!!!!!!  
Serena: Hamara calm down!  
Hamara: Aren't you mad it gave you a "makeover"  
Everyone: CALM DOWN!!!!!  
Rini: I WANT THE MOUSE, GET ME THE MOUSE!!!!!!!  
Serena: Luna might eat it.  
Rini sticks her tongue out at Serena.  
Raye: BREAK IT UP!!!!!!  
Rini: I'll go get it myself, then.  
Rini stomps off  
Everyone runs after her.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the forrest...  
  
Jesse: this new plan can't fail   
James: Are we going to dig a hole cover it with leaves and get pikachu while Ash is down in the pit????  
Jesse: How did you know????  
James: How do you think I know?  
Jesse: ohhhh your psychic aren't you??  
James sweatdrops  
James: yeah.......that's it  
All of the sudden a group of strangers walks past.  
Jesse: should we warn them about the hole?  
James: no, maybe THEY have pokemen  
Jesse:hmmm maybe so  
Then, Serena and company, the group of strangers Team Rocket saw, falls into the hole.  
Everyone screams  
Jesse: To protect our world from devestation  
James: To unite all peoples within our nations.  
Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love......  
Hamara: What in the name of Uranus are they talking about????  
Raye: I have nooo idea.  
Serena: I think they are from the nega-verse, everyone, TRANSFORM  
James: WHATTT?????  
Jesse: i dunno, but it doesn't sound good  
Jesse: Arbok go  
Serena: augh, a snake   
*runs around pit like a chicken with it's head chopped off with arbok chasing her*  
*Hamara kicks Arbok out of the pit*  
Rini: WHERE'S MY BROOCH?????  
Serena: i dunno, but i have mine  
*pats her bow*  
Serena: WHERE'S MY BROOCH??????? Mina, Raye, and Hamara try to find ther transforming pens, but find them gone as well  
Mina: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO????  
  
Five hours later.....  
  
Everyone: Help Us!!!!!!!  
Serena: I'm hungry......and i miss Darien  
Raye: IS THAT ALL U THINK ABOUT??????  
Serena:Noooooo  
Raye: then what else????  
Everyone else sweatdrops as Serena and Raye fight.   
Rini: CAN IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile at Ash and companies camp  
  
Misty: We better get going.  
Ash whimpering: But PIKKKKACCCCCHHUUU  
*starts to sing to Scooby doo song*  
Pika  
Pika chuuuuu  
Where r u???  
Pika   
pikachuuuu   
where r u   
been everwhere looking for u   
couldn't just move on without ya  
pika  
pika chuuuu  
*  
Ash stops as Misty gets out her mallet of death   
Ash: I'll stop; don't hurt me!!!!!  
Tracy: I didn't do anything don't hurt me!!!!!!  
All of the sudden, they hear screaming coming from the ground.  
"HELP"  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE I hope u all liked it *does the V for Victory sign* Cya later  
Venus Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon meet SailorMoon Chapter 3  
  
You get the point I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Ash looks down in the hole and sees 3 pretty girls 1 little kid and a boy.  
  
Ash: Do you ladys and the guy want some help  
Amara: I am not I repete I am not a GUY  
Ash: Are you sure your not a boy  
Amara: Can we just skip this   
Ash: Sorry Miss  
Misty: How do we get them out  
Ash: GO CHARIZARD  
Misty and Tracey: DON'T US HIM HE WILL *charizard burns Ash* burn you *sweat drop on forhead*  
Raye: Maybe you should find a vine and we could climb up  
Tracey: Be right back  
*Tracey leaves and returns with a rope from his backpack*  
Tracey: Will this do?  
Serena: Thats better then a vine now draw it down so we can GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE  
*every one sweat drops except Serena, Tracey draws the rope down the rope and the girls climb up it*  
Ash: Hey have you seen Pikachu  
Rini: Whats a Pikachu  
Ash: Pikachu is a small mouse its yellow and has brown stripes down its back  
All the girls except Misty: YEP   
Amara: That reminds me I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE ON THAT THAT THAT BALLOON THAT GAVE ALL OF US MAKEOVERS  
Mina: Amara, SHUT UP AND FORGET ABOUT THAT BALLOON FOR ONCE  
Amara: Well aren't you mad at it it gave you a horrible makeover  
Mina: Well I am a little mad but I DON'T WANT MY REVENGE ON SOMETHING SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MINOR  
Ash: Did this balloon sing and put you to sleep and was pink  
Rini: As a matter of fact yep  
Ash Misty and Tracey: That was Jigglypuff  
Amara and Mina: Jiggly Who?  
Misty: Jigglypuff is a balloon that likes to sing but it puts people to sleep and draws stuff on peoples faces  
Serena: So thats Jigglypuff well it and Pikachu were a few feet from here but i don't know what happend next because I fell asleep  
************Meanwhile*************  
Meowth: To bad those girls and that boy didn't have a single pokemon  
James: That boy has to be pretty darn strong he just kicked Arbok out of the hole  
Jessie: Never mind that look its Pikachu  
  
*pikachu and jigglypuff were playing I SPY*  
  
Pikachu: I SPY with my little black eys something Pink  
Jigglypuff: hmmm................me  
Pikachu: Right, your turn  
Jigglypuff: I SPY with my little eye something with a big red R  
Pikachu: Thats a tuffy lets see.............  
Jessie: To protect the world from devistation  
James: To unite all people with in our nation  
Jessie: To denounce to evils of truth and love  
James: To exstend our reach to the stars above  
Pikachu: Now I know its them right   
Jigglypuff: Right your turn  
Meowth: I don't think they are paying attention to us at all  
Jessie: What makes you say that  
Meowth: Becase it sounds like they are playing some game or something  
James: Nobody pays attention to us anymore  
*all except pikachu and jigglypuff sweat drop*  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well its short but chapter 3 is done  
  
Sailor U  



End file.
